


Saved

by riversong_sam



Series: Special Agent Mermaid [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: SavedAuthor: @riversong-samWord Count: 386Parings: Gibbs x Reader , Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva, etcWarnings: NCIS/ supernatural type elements, normal show warningsA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog. Crossover type stuff. Based on 5 x 07 where Gibbs almost drowns not going through the whole episode just a shortBecome a Patron?
Relationships: Gibbs x Reader
Series: Special Agent Mermaid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777117
Kudos: 11





	Saved

"Tony cover me" you tossed him your gun as you ran toward the end of the pier where the car went over.   
You heard Tony fire at the men as you ran tossing yourself from the pier. Your legs turned into a fin as you hit the water, swimming to the car. Underwater you had strength, enough as you ripped the windshield from the car.   
You knew you had to take Maddie first, Gibbs would have wanted that. You kissed him breathing air into his lungs giving him enough until you could get back. Grabbing Maddie you hauled her to the surface.  
"Tony!" You passed Maddie to him as he hauled her from the water and you went back to Gibbs.   
The air you'd give him helped as he struggled to get free. He stared at you, probably not recognizing you as you looked different in your mermaid form.   
Once you yanked back the steering wheel he was able to get himself out. You helped swim him to the surface. Tony helped him out of the water. He looked back when you didn't surface with Gibbs.   
"Boss did you see (Y/N)?"  
He shook his head, giving a questioning look.  
"She went in after you. She only surfaced with Maddie."   
As they both looked over the edge hoping to catch a glimpse of you, you surfaced a ways away from them and hauled yourself out of the water until your tail disappeared.   
Gibbs spotted you first, "There."   
You collapsed on the dock. Gibbs and the girl were safe and you could rest. The bullet you had been hit with tore through your side. Tony and Gibbs would find you, you were just too tired to care. The last thing you heard was your name before the darkness swallowed you.  
**  
You woke up in a hospital bed and looked around the room. Your eyes landed on Gibbs in a recliner in the corner of the room.  
“Hey boss” your voice was soft from sleep.  
Gibbs gave you a look as he stood up and came to your bedside.  
“What happened?”  
You gave him a bullshit version of events, one you hoped he would believe as to keep your secret. For the time being at least it seemed to satisfy him, though you weren’t sure he believed you.


End file.
